


Ace Witch Academia: Of Law and Magic

by AceAndOver



Category: Little Witch Academia, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bigotry & Prejudice, Courtroom Drama, Crossover, F/F, Jasminka is a matchmaker, Major Original Character(s), Mutual Pining, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Post-Finale, Post-Gyakuten Saiban 6 | Spirit of Justice, Romance, Some Humor, Some Plot, Some angst, Some characters are getting backstories!, kinda slice of life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAndOver/pseuds/AceAndOver
Summary: Some time after the Noir Missile Crisis, Luna Nova holds a festival to help introduce magic to the rest of the world. At the same time, the UK's Minister of Justice is holding a seminar about how magic will be used in law enforcement. One of the guest is the Chief Prosecutor of America; Miles Edgeworth. Tagging along is Phoenix, Trucy and Athena, who hope to meet with Apollo. Helping to plan the event is the red, green and blue teams, who are now in their second year at Luna Nova. The ace attorneys and the little witches cross paths, and are thrown into a world of secrets, prejudice and murder. All of this surrounds a group hellbent on ending this new golden age before it's even begun. Follow Akko, her friends and the Wright Anything Agency as they try to find the truth behind everything and save the Magic Community.
Relationships: Barbara Parker/Lotte Yanson, Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger/Sucy Manbavaran, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Garyuu Kyouya | Klavier Gavin/Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice, Hannah England/Amanda O'Neill, Kidzuki Kokone | Athena Cykes/Naruhodou Minuki | Trucy Wright, Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Naruhodou Ryuuichi | Phoenix Wright, Ursula Callistis | Chariot du Nord/Croix Meridies
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Ace Witch Academia: Of Law and Magic

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes. He got up from the couch, starched, yawned and looked at the two girls on the other couch, his employee Athena and his daughter Trucy. Yesterday they had managed to win their latest case, but by the time they got back to the office, they were dead tired. In other words, they passed out and fell asleep on the couches. Wright walked over to the light switch and pressed it, the light not turning on " _ **They haven't fixed that cable yet? I**_ ** _swear, if they don't fix it by tomorrow, their gonna have a_ vary _unhappy_ _customer to deal with._** " Phoenix thought. He went to the coffee maker to get the sweet substances of the gods in his body; Caffeine. But, he stopped short when he heard something from outside. It sounded like a crowd saying something. " _ **What the...? What's going on out their?**_ " Not sure what to expect, he went to the window and opened the curtain.

Giant. Glowing. Tree branches. Their were giant glowing tree branches ascending into the sky. Phoenix didn't even have the strength say any kind of exclamation. Instead, he opened the window, letting the now unmuffled sound in.

_"You can do it!"_

_"Don't give up!"_

_"Show that thing who's boss!"_

It's official. Phoenix had no idea what was happening. "Huh? Mr. Wright?" A groggy voice came from behind. Phoenix turned around and saw that the two girls had woken up thanks to the commotion from outside. "Daddy? What's going on out there?" Trucy asked her still vary flabbergasted father. "I...honestly have no clue.". Before Trucy or Athena could ask anymore, their eyes widened, looking at something behind him. Phoenix quickly turned around, seeing what seemed to be some type of shooting stars were flying across the sky, much to the joy of the crowd. "What the heck!?" Trucy exclaimed as she and Athena ran up to the window, taking in the admittedly breath taking sight, "It looks like some sort of meteor sh...... _What?_ " As Phoenix was reaching for some type logically explanation, they saw that something glowing as bright as the mysterious tree branches was floating down from the sky. "What is that?" Athena wandered aloud, "Lets take a look." Trucy went to the door, get father and Athena following behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the western edge of the Far East, the kingdom of Khura'ins first defiance attorney in years; Apollo Justice, rushes out of Justice Law Offices, followed by Datz and Ahlbi. One moment, they were relaxing during a surprisingly slow day at the office. The next, they were watching two school girls fight a living missile. To say the three were shell shocked would be an understatement. Now, they looked up at the sky, more specifically, at the mystic butterflies descending from the heavens. In the castle, the princess allowed one to fly close to her, watching in awe. In the garden, a respected monk and his detective watch the Khura'inese butterflies dance with the luminescent ones in complete harmony.

One of the mystics flew around Ahlbi's head, Ahlbi getting dizzy from trying to follow it, "Well...this ain't somethin' ya see everyday." Datz commented. Apollo simply looked on at the peaceful swarm, "You could say that again." Apollo reached his hand out, letting one of the butterflies land in his opened palm.

* * *

Back at California, the child of magic looked at the mystic butterfly in her hand, while Athena and Wright looked on at the others. "I...feel like we missed something." Wright stated dryly, scratching the back of his head. Athena ears perked up, and she focused on the sounds around her, before letting out an intrigued hum, "Hm? Is something wrong Athena?" Trucy turned and asked, being careful in her movements as to not scare the entity in her palms. "It's strange. I'm hearing an overwhelming amount of positive emotions. It actually sound pretty nice." Athena explained. "Is it coming from the people?" Phoenix asked, "No, it's sorta just...everywhere. It may sound strange, but I think it's coming from the butterflies." Athena lets a butterfly land in her hand, as if to show her point. "I see. Well, I believe it. I don't know about you, but this all seems kinda magical. Maybe it's something from Khura'in?" Trucy spit balled. Phoenix wandered about this. _What in the world_ _happened?_ He started thinking about possible causes. Although, not in a hundred years would he have thought of...

* * *

"Akko, I understand that your excited about the prospect of finally being able to fly. But I think you should stop for now. There's always tomorrow, and I'm sure your tired after todays ordeal." The heiress, Diana Cavendish attempted to reason with her peer; Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, who was trying to make her broom go just little bit higher, "Come on Diana, just let me try one time! Look, I think I'm going a little high-AH!" Akko's concentration broke for a second, which caused her fall and land flat on her face. "You know, for someone who literally just brought magic back after fighting a giant living missile, I'd expect her to have a little less energy then usual.", "Yeah, but this is Kagari were talking about.", Hannah nodded her head in agreement with Barbara's assessment. Sucy and Lotte helped their klutzy teammate up, and let Diana do her magic.

"You really should be more careful." Diana lightly scolded as she finished her healing spell, "I take it your ready to finally ready to stop for today?", "Hmmmmm, Maybe...", "Akko.", Akko raised her hands up defensively, "Relax, I'm joking....Or am I?" This earned her a light slap to the back of the head form Sucy, which got Sucy a "Sucy!" from Lotte, which got the red team a lightly amused eye roll from Diana. "Alright, I think I'm ready to head back. I've got a bed to pass out on." Amanda got up and got on her broom, Jasminka and Constanze doing the same. "Yeah, I'm a little..." Lotte broke off into a yawn, "...Tired.".

Everyone got on their brooms, with Akko riding with Diana. As they flew back, the blond glanced back at her passenger, who seemed to be deep thought, "Is something the matter, Akko?" Akko perked up, "Oh, yeah. I'm just...thinking.". Diana hummed in understanding, "About what happened?" Diana asked, "Yeah. I guess it's finally setting in that...magic is coming back. Not only that, but it might start becoming apart of life outside of the magic community." Diana raised an eyebrow, "And...that's a bad thing?". "No! It's just...sure, they'll be people that see the potential in magic. But, at the same time...", "They'll be those who are resistant to change, right?" Diana finished, putting the pieces together, "Yeah, sure, a lot of problems will be solved. But theirs also gonna be a lot of new problems, won't their?". Diana thought about Akko's words, before responding, "That...may be true. But I trust that the magic community will be able to do it. Plus, after all this, I believe that we will be somewhat involved in the joining of public and magic community. And you've been know to pull off the seemingly impossible before. So I believe that, despite some roadblocks, magic will be able to be introduced to modern society."

Akko thought about Diana's words, before her classic smile returned to her face, "Well when you put like that, I guess I'm a little less worried. Thanks Diana!" Akko hugged the blond, Diana blushing and glancing away, "I-I was simply trying to make you feel better." Akko chuckled at her friends bashfulness. "I know, and I really apricate it Diana. I was probably just overthinking things. Besides, what the worse that could happen?"

* * *

Far away, in an ally, a swarm of the mystic butterflies were peacefully flying around. All was silent, before it was broken by the sound of slow footsteps. The figure walked in the middle of the swarm, reaching their open hand out. One of the butterflies landed in their hand. They observed it for a second, before they held it. The butterfly didn't even have a chance to resist...[Before the figure grabbed one of the wings and pulled.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSzt4SKCv3A) The butterfly squirmed in their grasp, but was unable to stop the detachment of it's wing. The swarm was quick to leave, and by the time they were all gone, the other wing wad fallen to the ground. They dropped the wingless butterfly and stomped it, grinding it to make sure it was gone. They looked up towards the moon, that strange cross still etched in it.

**"This...may prove to be problematic. Sure, I'll let things simmer for a bit, but if it seems that the outcome will undesirable; I'll have to take matters into my own hands."**

The figure let out a chuckle as they walked away.

**"But that won't be a problem. After all, you should know better then anyone that I'm not afraid of getting my hands dirty. Right...**

**…Cavendish?"**


End file.
